This research seeks to study a large differential in risk of sudden coronary death that has been found among men of relatively low and high educational levels. The setting is a prospective study of men with coronary heart disease among a population of 120,000 men aged 35-74, insured for medical care in New York City (Health Insurance Plan of Greater New York --HIP). Among a cohort of 1,739 men with prior myocardial infarction (MI), those demonstrating complex ventricular premature beats (VPB) in one hour of ECG monitoring show a cumulative probability of sudden coronary death, over a 5-year period, that is more than twice that experienced by the men free of such VPB. Further, among the men demonstrating complex VPB (early, runs, bigeminal or multiform VPB) in one hour, the least educated men are apparently at more than twice the risk for sudden coronary death shown by those with more than eight years of schooling. The finding with respect to education is not explained by associations with a large number of other variables. This study will examine whether low education reflects a relatively high level of life-situation factors which, given the presence of complex VPB, may trigger the lethal arrhythmia mechanism. Information to characterize the MI patients is being obtained through a telephone interview of spouses of all patients -- both living and dead -- in the original HIP study of VPB and sudden death. Analyses of the interview data will be directed to classification of broad levels of psychosocial stress. Such categories will then be examined as one or more prognostic variables in assessing risk of sudden coronary death controlling for all other important factors. The existence of an extensive body of prognostic information about the large cohort of post-MI men provides an important resource in the analysis of the new psychosocial data.